Broken
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Hikari and Shinji have always been loyal and in love with each other, that is... until Shinji cheats on her. How will Hikari take this? Anti-Ikarishipping, eventual Fortuneshipping AU
1. Cheated

**A new story… yay… This'll be an anti-ikarishipping fic… and an eventual Fortuneshipping fic… This doesn't mean I hate Ikarishipping now, I just suddenly like Fortuneshipping for some reason… I'm also using their Japanese names in this story because I like their Japanese names better… I might use a little Japanese, but don't blame me if I get some stuff wrong, I only know a little bit of Japanese… XDXDXD**

**This story takes place in a high school setting… And is my first fic without real Pokemon, just the characters… XDXDXD**

**Hikari/Dawn: 15**

**Koki/Lucas: 16**

**Shinji/Paul: 17**

**Jun/Barry: 16**

**Ayako/Johanna: Um... yeah... she's a mom...**

**Anyways, enjoy… XDXDXD Italics is Hikari narrating… normal is just the normal storyline…**

**Chapter 1: Cheated**

"Hikari, it's time to wake up!" A woman's voice said. "It's time to go to school."

_Hi, my name is Hikari. I'm your average, ordinary, fifteen year old teenager attending Twinleaf High School. My favorite subject is Art, but I really hate Math for some strange reason…_

"Coming…" The girl said sleepily as she changed into her clothing. She changed into a black tank-top and a pink miniskirt to top it all off. A white hat with a pink Pokeball logo rested on her head. She then placed yellow clips on her hair. After combing her hair into perfection, she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Hikari!" The girl's mother said cheerily. "Did you sleep well?" The Hikari smiled.

"I'm still kinda sleepy… but I'll be okay…" Hikari said as she ate her toast. "No need to worry, right?"

"When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most…" Her mother reminded her. "Now eat quickly, you need to get to school."

_That was my mom. Her name is Ayako and she has the most amazing cooking in the world. There are sometimes when I think she worries about me too much…_

Hikari nodded and ate her toast. After she finished, the energetic, 15 year old girl brushed her teeth and combed her hair for one last time, just in case she missed a spot. She then grabbed her backpack.

"Bye, mom!" Dawn said cheerily, waving good-bye to her. "I'll see you later!" Then the teenage, high school student closed the door, and headed off to school. Outside she met up with two boys. One wearing a red beret and had messy black hair and the other had messy blond hair.

_These are my two friends, Koki and Jun. Koki is the one wearing the beret and Jun is the blond, messy haired boy. Jun is a real goof ball and is the sillier one of the three of us. Koki is the more calm, cool and collected of the three of us. He seems to have a huge crush on me, but I can't be certain._

"Hey, Hikari!" Jun waved. "If you don't hurry, we'll be late!"

"I'm coming…" Hikari said, putting on her sneakers. "Don't rush me…"

"Yeah, don't rush her!" Koki said, rolling his eyes and smacking him on the shoulder. "She'll take her time if she wants to…" Jun snickered.

"Yeah, so says the guy who had a crush on her in middle school…" Jun sniggered. Koki blushed slightly, then remained silent the entire walk to school. Waiting in the front gate of the school was a purple haired boy with cold, black eyes.

"Shinji!" Hikari said happily as she hugged the boy. Shinji smirked and hugged her back, then kissed her on the cheek. Koki looked at the two, slightly jealous.

_This is Shinji, the school heartthrob, also my boyfriend. Though it can be pretty problematic considering how many fan girls of his try to get rid of me every day… Shinji is actually much sweeter than he appears. He can be a jerk at times, but he's a very nice guy when he wants to be. The two of us first got together a week ago during school. My mom and my friends already know…_

"Shinji, not now…" Hikari said nervously as Koki glared at Shinji angrily. A bunch of students were watching the couple, the girls glared at Hikari scathingly. "My friends are here… and I don't want to draw a crowd…" Shinji smirked.

"Okay, then…" Shinji said, shrugging. "I'll meet with you after school then, see you later!" With that, Shinji gave Hikari one last peck on the cheek and headed to class. Koki just looked jealously at Shinji. Jun snickered.

"Oooh, someone's getting jealous…" Jun snickered. Koki turned around and shot daggers at him angrily.

"Shut the hell up, Jun…" Koki snarled. "I don't need your humor right now…" Then Koki stormed off to his first class. Jun just blinked.

"Was it something I said?" Jun muttered. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Obviously…" Hikari said sarcastically. Then she took one last glance at Koki, who was no longer able to be seen through the crowd of students. "Though I wonder why Koki has been acting so strangely around me lately…"

_First period was Chemistry. This was one of my favorite classes. The teacher is very chill and even though the lessons are boring, he'll always gives us time to do homework from other classes or so… but that wasn't the reason I like this class, I liked this class because I could spend more time with Shinji._

"Okay, that's enough for today…" The teacher said lazily as he turned the projector off. "Feel free to do whatever you wish… but don't be too loud…" After he said that, he went to his desk and read a newspaper article.

Hikari got off her seat. "Um, Teacher." Hikari began. "I need to go to the bathroom." The teacher just shrugged, which she assumed meant 'Go right ahead…' Hikari then left the classroom.

"I need to go, too…" Shinji said. The teacher glared at him for a little bit, but simply shrugged and Shinji left the room.

After Hikari finished going to the bathroom, she unexpectedly met Shinji, waiting for her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Shinji, what are you doing?" Hikari blushed. "You should be in class!" Shinji smirked.

"I want to be with you, and I don't want anyone watching…" Shinji said sweetly as he kissed her on the cheek. Hikari sighed.

"Shinji, I told you later…" Hikari said sternly. "We can have our privacy anytime, but it has to be after school, though. I don't want to get into trouble." Shinji gave Hikari a slightly annoyed face.

"Fine, whatever…" He said dully. He then headed back to class. Hikari sighed, and also returned back. The couple didn't know Koki was looking at the two scathingly. He was delivering a package for his teacher, but met across them talking to each other. To him, it looked like they were making out. Koki snorted angrily as he stormed to the office.

The bell rang, and first period was over. Hikari sighed and headed to second period. Shinji appeared next to her. Hikari gave a surprised yelp.

"Shinji, you scared me!" Hikari said teasingly, gasping for air and smacking him playfully. Shinji smirked.

"I wanted to take you out on a date after school…" Shinji said as the two headed off to second period. "I already have the reservations, here's the card…" Dawn widened her eyes.

"Shinji, this is one of the most popular places in Sinnoh!" Dawn said. "I could never afford anything here!"

"You don't have to worry about a thing…" Shinji grinned. "Everything is on me. I'll meet you by the Boy's restrooms…" Hikari looked so happy.

"Thank you so much, Shinji…" Hikari said, hugging him. "You're the best boyfriend ever… I'll see you at snack time!" Shinji smiled as Hikari headed off to second period.

_I really love my art class. I love to draw and my teacher is passionate about art. She's really funny, and I like her. Of course, Koki and Jun are both in my class. Hm, maybe I can figure out why Koki's been acting so strangely lately…_

Hikari, Jun and Koki walked to their table. The three of them sat together and worked on their art together. Jun was telling jokes and was being the clown he usually was, as usual. Hikari was laughing. Koki was being abnormally quiet lately. Jun looked at the art Koki was working so intently on.

Koki was a very talented artist, getting A's or B's on most of his projects. This time, he was drawing a picture of a knight rescuing a princess from the grasp of a devilish looking fiend. The teacher came by, looking at the picture.

"Oh, what a dramatic picture…" The teacher said passionately. "Very well done, Koki, a princess rescued from the grasp on an evil fiend by a brave, handsome knight… Oh, how wonderful…" The teacher continued on her dramatic passion. Everyone in the room sweatdropped, except for Koki, of course, who was still working intently. Hikari took a closer glance and noticed something.

The princess in the picture appeared to resemble herself, the fiend resembled Shinji somewhat… and the knight resembled… himself?

"Koki, are you still mad at me?" Hikari asked. Koki shook his head and smiled a very strained smile, but his eyes were still twitching, making him look very restrained.

"Of course I'm not…" Koki said as cheerful as he could. Though it was obvious it was the opposite when the lead on his pencil broke all of the sudden. "You two are a happy couple, I should accept that…" Hikari looked at Koki unsure, but continued on her drawing of Shinji. Jun continued goofing off and making a complete idiot of himself.

_Third period was Algebra 2 which I don't really want to talk about. Snack time went by relatively quickly. I just ate a red apple my mom had packed up for me. I met with Paul while going to my locker and told me he was excited about going on our date. I just giggled and then waved good-bye to him. Fourth period was English, nothing really interesting there… and fifth period was PE. We were playing volleyball and our team received three straight wins! Strangely enough, Koki was savagely serving it to Shinji, either hitting the net or hitting it so hard, it went out. In the end, Shinji still managed to win… _

_After PE was lunch time. I took out a large sandwich and a bottle of Gatorade. Jun was still making a fool of himself by telling Koki very lame jokes and trying to make him smile. Koki was trying his best to laugh, but that was always hard for him… Still, he tried his best to laugh, which was pretty amusing. Sixth period was History class, though I couldn't really pay attention because I was so excited about my date with Shinji. Then finally, the bell rang…_

'I'm so excited…' Hikari thought happily. 'Shinji is actually taking me out on a date! I should probably tell my mom first though, just so she doesn't worry…' Hikari told her mom on her pink cell phone. Her mom was so happy for her, and told her to be safe. Koki and Jun were waiting for her outside the school.

"Alright, school is over!!!" Jun said, stretching his arms. "Let's all do our homework together at my house!" Koki shrugged. Jun assumed that meant 'Sure why not' and turned to Hikari. "So, what about you?"

"I have a date today…" Hikari said sheepishly. "I already finished my homework, so there's no need to worry…" Koki narrowed his eyes when she said this. Jun just snickered.

"Just don't let him do anything perverted to you…" Jun snickered. "Like rape you or anything…" Hikari pouted.

"Hey, that's mean! Shinji would never do anything like that!" Hikari said. Jun just snickered and told Koki to get going. Koki just stared at Hikari though.

"Hikari, I don't think you can trust Shinji…" Koki said in a serious voice. "I mean, think about it, why would a guy like him be so nice to a girl like you. It just doesn't make any sense… You're just an ordinary high school girl while he is the school heartthrob, the most popular guy in the school…" Dawn pouted.

"I knew it! You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Hikari said in a slightly harsh tone. "Are you saying that he's going to cheat on me? Shinji would never do anything like that, he's such a gentleman. No need to worry, Koki, I can take care of myself…" Then Hikari headed off to the Boy's bathroom. Koki looked at Hikari sadly.

"I just don't want you getting hurt… that's all…" Koki said softly and worriedly to himself. Then he followed Barry after being called for the umpteenth time.

Hikari skipped happily, very excited to go on her date with Shinji, but she stopped when he saw a female and a male making out together. She looked closer, and saw the girl was making out with Shinji, her Shinji!

"Mmmm, Shinji, what are you going to do about that Hikari girl?" The female asked. She was a blond girl, about 16 with a huge rack and an extremely short skirt, much shorter than Hikari's. "You did tell her you were having a date with her." Shinji grinned.

"I lied…" Shinji said. "I would never take a girl like her to a restaurant of that quality… She's just a stupid, troublesome girl. I mean seriously, come on… She's so boring… 'I don't want to get in trouble, let's be together after school…'" Shinji said this mockingly. The girl laughed as he did the imitations. Hikari could only watch afar as he mocked her…

"You're so funny, Shinji…" The girl giggled. "But tell me, if you hate her so much, why bother going out with her?"

"I only became her boyfriend because it would be amusing to see a cheerful, energetic girl like her crumble like a cookie. Besides, I love you so much better…" Shinji said sinisterly as he kissed the girl again. "And her optimistic attitude is sooo annoying… She goes like 'No need to worry' all the freaking time… It's really irritating actually…" Hikari gasped when she heard this… so this was how he really felt about her… He was only using her for amusement… A single tear fell from her eyes. She really thought she loved him, too… but it was obvious she had been cheated and he didn't feel the same way…

"Speak of the devil…" Shinji sneered coldly, rolling his eyes. "Here she is…" Hikari shook her head, tears soaking her eyes.

"Why, Shinji?" Hikari asked softly and harshly. "I trusted you, I thought you loved me!" The blond girl filled in.

"Did you really think someone as popular as Shinji would fall in love with an ugly girl like you?" The girl sneered harshly. Hikari widened her eyes in shock and horror. Then she sulked sadly. The blond smirked. "I didn't think so…" The blue-haired high school girl covered her eyes by looking down.

"There, there, no need to waste your time on a loser, like her…" Shinji said as he kissed his new girl. Hikari clenched her teeth, her fists tightening. The blue-haired, high school girl finally showed her eyes, which were now filled with anger and hate.

"SHINJI, YOU BAKA! I HATE YOU!" Hikari screamed as tears streamed out of her eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS IN LOVE WITH A TWO TIMING BASTARD LIKE YOU!" Then Hikari left the scene, a trail of tears in her eyes. Shinji shrugged, not even feel a shred of guilt for what he had done and continued making out with his new girlfriend.

'Koki, you were right…' Hikari thought in her head as tears filled her eyes. 'I should've listened to you… I shouldn't have trusted that bastard… and yet… I did…'

_Ever had one of those days where you thought everything would seem like it would be alright, until one, bad moment spoils it all? Yeah, I just experienced that just now… __He hurt, damaged me so much, so much that I thought I couldn't recover and I almost didn't… and yet, he didn't even care one bit… Now I feel empty inside, unable to fill it up anymore, unable to be happy anymore. I feel no more joy or any other feelings like that… only sadness and anger, and it's all thanks to that bastard Shinji who sucked it all away. He ruined my life that day… Now I understand why Koki was so angry seeing me with him… I was too carefree… I just wish I saw this coming sooner… Now I feel I can never love again, I have forgotten that feeling, and it's all thanks to my stupid ex-boyfriend… I still can't believe I loved him once… But the truth is… I feel even stupider for not realizing he was cheating on me sooner. Because of my mistake, I feel different, like nothingness, like garbage. I was destroyed, shattered, unable to be fixed… I was betrayed by the only person who I thought I really loved…_

_I was broken…_

**To be continued…**

**ARG, SHINJI YOU BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU HURT HIKARI???? –Strangles him-**

**Shinji: You're… the one… who wrote this story… So it's technically… your fault… (The …s are him choking…)**

**Me: I DUN CARE!!! YOU HURT HIKARI!!!! I OUTTA PUMMEL YOU!!!**

**Shinji: Arg, hey, Koki will do that plenty next chapter…**

**Me: Ah, that's right… Koki…?**

**Koki: -Ominous aura- With pleasure… -Crack knuckles…-**

**Shinji: ARRRRGGG!!!!**

**I know, Shinji was a real ass in the end of the chapter… Like I said though, this is Anti-Ikarishipping… Heh, Koki was only trying to defend Hikari… What a caring friend… T.T…**

**Anyways no flames… Constructive criticism is nice… but a nice, lovable review is even better… There are going to be three chapters… I know, very short… but yeah… I felt in the mood for a very short story…**

**~Honou **


	2. Broken

**Well, here's the next chapter of 'Broken…' Hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hard thinking of this story idea…**

**I know, Shinji is a real jerk… Don't worry though, he'll get his comeuppance soon… Besides, I can't really think of anyone else who would hurt Hikari… Shinji seemed like the most logical choice…**

**Anyways, I'm fully aware that Koki is spelled 'Kouki,' but I just took the spelling from Bulbapedia, one of my many Pokemon sources. So yeah… sorry about that one spelling error… **

**Bleah, I'm running low on title ideas… as you noticed from this really lame chapter title… Yeah…as you noticed… the title of this chapter is also the title of the story itself… I'm getting lazy so deal with it…**

**Anyways, enjoy… :D**

**Chapter 2: Broken**

_The next day was a nightmare for me… My mom already knows what happened yesterday because I told her… I still remember what happened yesterday clearly._

**Flashback (When Hikari was running home…)**

_I didn't stop crying… I didn't stop running… until I finally reached my house. My mom, Ayako, was waiting for me, wondering what had happened. I cried into my mom's chest, tears ouring out of my eyes._

"_Hikari, what's wrong?" Ayako asked gently as she held me in her arms. "Why are you crying?"_

"_Mom, you were right… I was too carefree…" I said sniffling. "It's about Shinji… he cheated on me…" Ayako looked at me in shock._

"_Why would he do such a thing to you?" Ayako asked, surprised. "He seemed like such a gentleman, like he would never do anything to harm you…"_

"_Apparently, looks can be deceiving…" I sniffed. "If you need me, I'll be in my room… I'm really tired for some reason…" Ayako nodded, and just looked at me sadly as I went upstairs, sulking._

_I went up to my room and collapsed to my bed, hugging my pillow and crying into it. Then I looked at a picture I had taken of Shinji and me when we were still a happy couple…_

"_Why, Shinji, why'd you have to hurt me so much?" I asked sadly. "I thought you loved me… I really loved you… I tried to do everything I could for you… but I guess that wasn't enough…" Then my cell phone rang._

"_Hello?" I said, sniffing and trying to wipe away my tears. Jun's voice was heard on the other side. "What do you want, Jun?"_

"_Eh, I was just wondering how your date was…" Jun said through the phone. "Has Shinji done anything bad to you yet?" I paused, remembering the painful memory of how Shinji revealed his true side and had hurt me… _

_I instantly began crying again, and closed my cell phone, still sobbing on my pillow. Then I became tired from crying so much and fell asleep…_

**Flashback end**

_So yeah, that's basically what happened… I didn't even bother to eat lunch or dinner when my mom called me, which was strange because I usually loved mom's cooking… I just didn't feel hungry for some reason… Even though I thought today was really bad, the next day started off as the worst day in my life…_

**The next day**

"Hikari, wake up…" Ayako said. "You're going to be late for school!"

"I'm not going to school, mom…" Hikari mumbled from under her sheets. "Not after what happened yesterday…" Ayako sighed and came upstairs.

"Hikari, please…" Ayako said. "You know you have to go. It doesn't matter how much pain you're in. You're going to school, young lady, even if it means I have to drag you over there!" Hikari just mumbled a few angry words from under her sheet, which made Ayako sigh. The mother then snatched Hikari's pillow. Hikari grumbled, annoyed and sleeping on her hand instead. Ayako sighed and began to tickle her awake. Hikari squirmed and screamed until she finally gave in.

"Okay, mom I'm up… Happy now?" Hikari asked glumly, throwing her sheets off. "I guess I'm going to have to go to school after all…"

"I have breakfast set up for you." Johanna said. Hikari just stared at her mom sleepily. There was a pause, until Hikari finally spoke.

"I'm not hungry…" She replied as she changed into her clothes and went to brush her teeth. But instead of her usual outfit, she wore jeans and a black T-shirt. This was strange because Hikari would never, and she meant NEVER, wear a T-shirt and jeans. "Don't bother packing me lunch and snack either, I'm not going to eat it…" With that, Hikari glumly took her backpack and headed off to school. Ayako could only watch as her daughter left worriedly.

Dawn walked to school, still sulking sadly. Koki and Jun were waiting for her as usual. Jun looked at Hikari's new change of clothing.

"Wow…" Jun said, amazed. "Nice change of clothes…" Hikari just remained silent. Koki then stepped in.

Hey, Hikari, what happened yesterday?" Koki asked, a stern look on his face. "You hang up on Jun last night… I was really worried…" Hikari just looked at Koki dully.

"Does is look like I want to talk about it?" Hikari asked glumly. "Now let's hurry, we have to get to school…" Jun looked at Hikari, a confused look on his face.

"I don't get it?" Jun muttered with his head cocked. "Why is Hikari so down all of the sudden?" Koki shrugged

"I'm not sure, but I think Hikari has been hurt by something…" Koki said seriously. "Or someone…" Before Koki could explain his theory to Jun, the bell rang and they had to get to class.

Hikari sighed as she entered her Chemistry class. As she entered, the students were talking loudly and uproariously until she entered the room.

Then the young, teenaged girl heard a voice was heard in the room.

"Hey look, it's the Rejection Queen…" The voice sneered. Instantly, the entire class laughed uproariously. Hikari noticed the voice belonged to Shinji. The 15 year old teenager ignored this and walked to her seat, but just as she was about to sit down, a student next to her kicked her seat, making her fall to the floor. Everyone laughed even more.

"Oops, sorry about that…" The student said sarcastically, snickering. "I guess my legs acted upon reflex and kicked your chair…" Everyone laughed even more. Hikari just looked at him sadly and stood up so she could sit back on her seat. The class became silent as the teacher entered the class. The teacher seemed to have known what had happened, but didn't say anything. It was easy to see that he was very angry, though, because he glared at everyone in a not so laid-back manner.

"Good morning, class…" The teacher said in a rather strained voice. "I hope all of you are having a wonderful day so far… especially you, Mr. Shinji…" Shinji didn't understand what he had meant, but just shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

Throughout the lesson, Shinji and his friends threw crumpled pieces of paper at Hikari. But the 15 year old high school student simply tried her best to ignore this and continued writing her notes and ignoring them as much as possible. Shinji and his friends were very persistent, though, and more people began to throw notes at her. Hikari didn't show it, but a single tear fell from her eyes and onto her jeans.

"ALL, OF YOU, STOP THROWING NOTES AT POOR YOUNG HIKARI!" A voice shouted angrily. It was the teacher, which was very unusual because he usually didn't even care what the students in his class did. "I swear… if I see one more note thrown in her direction, I will throw you a detention! Now do you think this is funny? I'm usually a laid back kind of person, but if things go out of hand, you'd better watch out… And because you all decided to goof off instead of take notes like Hikari was trying to do, all of you except for Hikari gets extra homework. Maybe that'll teach you what's fun and what's not… I try to be nice, but apparently that doesn't work out…"

The entire class groaned. After that, the class learned their lesson and silenced. No more notes were being thrown at Hikari's direction. The teenaged girl stared at the teacher in amazement. He actually stood up for her. Then the bell rang.

"Class is dismissed, you may now leave. Remember, quiz tomorrow… Hikari, may I see you for a moment? Don't worry about being tardy, I'll be giving you an excused pass…" The teacher asked. Hikari took her backpack and walked towards the teacher.

"What is it?" Hikari asked politely.

"It seems you're having a rough day…" The teacher said calmly. "If you want, I can send you home early today." Hikari shook her head.

"That isn't necessary…" Hikari said dully. "I shouldn't go home just because I'm being picked on… I need to learn how to fight my own fights… I do thank you for standing up for me though…" The teacher smiled.

"Come to my room anytime you have any problems…" He said, handing her an excused pass. "I'll be there…" Hikari smiled a small smile. Then she headed off to her second period.

_That's why I love my Chemistry class… My teacher is such a nice guy… when he wants to be that is… He won't hesitate to stand up for anyone in need, and that's what makes him such an amazing teacher…_

For art class, Koki finally finished his picture from before. The other students were amazed by how well it was made, especially the teacher. For some reason though, Hikari was being quiet. Jun looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hikari?" Jun asked sternly. He wasn't goofing off this period like he usually did. He looked worried, but Hikari simply ignored him. Then he looked at her drawing and understood what she was feeling.

The picture was about a young couple making out in the background. A young, blue-haired girl had her eyes covered and was walking away with tears in her eyes. Hikari titled the picture: Broken. But the blue-haired girl wasn't just some random person, it looked like herself. The boy in the background… appeared to be Shinji making out with what appeared to be the same girl yesterday. Jun then understood what had happened yesterday that had made her so sad…

"Hikari… I'm so sorry…" Jun said softly in disbelief. "I never thought Shinji would do something so horrible to you…" Hikari just sniffed and said nothing.

"Koki, you were right…" Hikari said, still sniffling. "I should've listened to you… I never thought Shinji would hurt me like this, but I was wrong… Now I feel just miserable…" Koki had nothing to say and remained silent.

"I swear, when I get my hands on him, he's as good as dead…" Jun growled. Hikari simply shook her head.

"Don't, Jun…" Hikari said as she gave her drawing to the teacher. "I'll get over my problems on my own, even if it takes me forever… I have to fight my own battles. I don't want anyone else involved… So, please, just leave me alone…" Then the bell rang and Hikari headed off to Algebra 2. Jun and Koki looked at their once cheerful friend sadly. Then the two headed off to their own classes, wherever they may be.

After third period was over, Hikari headed to the tables for snack time. The teenaged high school girl didn't even bother sitting with her friends this time, she simply sat alone, a place where no one could find her or tease her… Her own personal haven… Hikari took the time she had to work on her homework.

_English went by really quickly for some reason. Then the period which I had dreaded the most finally came… P.E… Not only Shinji was in my class, but her new girlfriend was in my class, as well…_

After stretching, the PE students jogged around and headed to the volleyball courts. Hikari greeted her teammates with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up. She was up against Shinji's team, which almost made her cry as the teenage girl remembered yesterday when he had broken her heart.

Hikari began to serve, but just as she did, a volley ball smacked her on the head. She turned around and heard laughing and high-fiving from another court. It was the girl Shinji was with yesterday. She was laughing at her along with some of her friends, who were also laughing. Shinji gave a small snicker as the ball smacked the side of Hikari's head. The teenaged girl just looked sadly at the two as she got back to her game.

_I'm officially beginning to hate volleyball… Yeah… I know… that girl who Shinji is with is a serious bitch… She and her friends didn't stop hitting me with volleyballs, but I tried to take it, and ignored it… I almost cried, but I didn't because I knew doing so would mean I was giving in…God, she was so irritating and distracting. It was hard for me to focus. I seriously wanted to punch her bitchy face, but I didn't, because that wasn't the right thing to do… My team and I ended up losing every game we played… and I couldn't do anything about it… The teacher wasn't there, so he couldn't have known… Great teacher, I know…_

Hikari was about to take another hit from a volley ball when…

…Koki ran in and took the hit for her… He glared at the girls who were hurting and mocking Hikari menacingly.

"I swear, if you hit Hikari one more time, I'll make you regret the day you ever met me…" Koki growled. Then the second game ended, and the third game began. Unluckily for the bullying girls, they were up against Koki's team.

Koki didn't show any mercy to the girls. He humiliated them in any possible way, and he didn't stop, even when they begged for mercy. The game ended 40 for Koki's team and 5 for the girl's team. Shinji looked at him angrily for hurting his girl like that, until PE was finally over and it was time to go to the lockers.

"Are you okay, Hikari?" Koki asked gently. Hikari nodded.

"I'm fine… but I don't understand, Koki…" Hikari said softly. "Why'd you protect me? Why'd you stand up for me?" Koki shrugged.

"Maybe I like you a lot more than I would a friend…" Koki said with a slight blush on his cheeks. Shinji's girlfriend and her friends were heading back to the girl's locker, bummed out from the humiliating defeat Koki gave them. "Who knows…?" Then Koki headed to the boy's locker room. Hikari blushed slightly, and headed back to the girl's locker room. Shinji glared at Koki angrily, and went to the boy's locker room as well.

Koki had finished changing into his clothes and was about to leave the locker room, when Shinji came and pinned him to the wall.

"Why'd you humiliate my girl like that, huh?" Shinji asked menacingly as Koki glared at him defiantly. "Answer me!"

"I have the same question…" Lucas growled defiantly. "Why'd you hurt Hikari's feelings? She never even did anything to you, and yet you had to destroy her, make her suffer… and your little girlfriend was hurting her some more! That's why I filled in and humiliated her myself…" Shinji paused. He had nothing to say. Koki then filled in some more.

"You may be the school heartthrob, but the reality is… you're just a desperate guy who only gets what he wants by picking on those weaker than yourself… and for no reason, too…" Koki said coldly. "That's what makes you ugly inside… At least I have a reason for my action… you didn't… That's the difference between the two of us… You disgust me… Trash like you are worse then human…" And so, Koki left the locker room, leaving Shinji on his knees to stare at the floor blankly.

'I hope I can help Hikari…' Koki thought. 'My plan had better work… If I want her to be normal again… I'm going to have to confess my feelings to her…'

After the bell rang, it was lunch time. Hikari didn't even go to the lunch tables… She didn't even visit Koki or Barry… She just went straight to her history class and where she would finish her homework.

Hikari finished her homework after the bell rang and just waited for class to begin. Hikari's history teacher just came in.

"Hikari…" Her teacher began. "You're here much earlier than usual… What's up?" Hikari shrugged.

"I just wasn't hungry…" Hikari explained dully. "That's all…" Her teacher frowned.

"Hikari, it's not good to starve yourself like this…" The teacher said. "It's bad for your health!"

"I know that…" Hikari mumbled quietly. "I just didn't feel like eating… I guess…" The history teacher just smiled.

"If you say so…" He said. "But I did tell you so…" Hikari gave a small smile, and the class began.

After about an hour of listening to the teacher's lecture, school had ended. Hikari took her backpack and prepared to rush home as fast as she could. Surprisingly, someone was waiting for her in the front gate.

"Koki?" Hikari asked, surprised. "What're you doing here? I thought you were going home…" Koki blushed.

"Yeah… well… I kinda have a problem…" Koki said rather sheepishly. "Well, just for an example, what if I was in love with a close friend of mine who had a boyfriend, but the boyfriend recently hurt her and cheated on her for absolutely no reason, and the girl changed into a completely different person. You're the closest to my situation, so what would you do?" Hikari blinked. Then she thought long and hard until she finally came up with her answer.

"Hm, that really does sound pretty familiar… Well, I'd say… go right up to her and cheer her up. Confess to her if you have to." Hikari said. "But that's only what I would do… You do whatever you like…" Koki smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Hikari…" Koki said. "And one more thing…" Hikari shrugged.

"Fire away…" Hikari said. "It's not like I'm doing anything special…"

"Well, do you remember in the 7th grade when I made that promise to protect you, no matter what?" Koki asked. Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, of course I do…" Hikari said. "What about it?"

"I never broke my promise…" Koki said. "I was trying to protect you in my own, secretive way…" Hikari came into realization.

"You were trying to protect me from Shinji…" Hikari muttered. "You knew he was going to hurt me somehow…" Koki nodded.

"You're catching on…" Koki said. "But there is a reason why I protected you all these years…" Hikari thought long and hard for his second reason.

"A reason? I don't understand…" Hikari mumbled. "What is it?"

"Hikari… "Koki said, a heavy blush on his cheeks. " The reason I promised to protect you for all those years was because I have loved you for a very long time… When we just entered seventh grade I believe… I didn't want you to get hurt like you did yesterday… I was trying my best to prevent anything like that from happening… That's why I didn't want you to be with Shinji…" Hikari looked in surprise.

"What?" Hikari muttered in disbelief, shaking her head. "I don't understand… Of all the girls in this school, why would you be in love with an ugly girl like me?"

"You're not ugly… I don't know what you're thinking…" Koki said. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met… You're kind, sweet, and you have the most amazing smile I have ever seen… That's why I love you…" Hikari still looked confused.

"I still don't understand… Why me?" Hikari mumbled, still confused. "I'm just an average, ordinary high school girl… There are plenty of other girls who are way prettier than I am…" Koki shook his head in disagreement.

"No, none of the girls in this school are prettier than you…" Koki said. "There's one thing they don't have that you do have… a heart… All the other girls are ugly in the inside, you're have beauty inside and outside… That's what makes you better than all the rest… and that's why I'm in love with you…" Koki came in to kiss her, but Hikari turned her head away, not returning the kiss.

"Koki… I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I feel the same way…" Hikari mumbled softly. "After my experience yesterday, I forgot how love felt like… In fact, I've been broken so much, I don't think I can ever love again…"

"I see…" Koki said as he paused for a minute. Then he grinned goofily.

"Then how about I teach you how love feels like?" Koki said. "I'll take all night if I have to, just so you remember that feeling again." Hikari blushed.

"You mean… like a date? You're doing this all for me?" Hikari asked. Koki nodded. Hikari gave a small smile. "I accept… but I'll have to call my mom first before I go…" Koki nodded and understood.

"Take your time…" Koki said. "I'll wait all day if I have to, just for you…" Hikari blushed softly. Then she called her mom. Her mom was more than happy to let the two of them go together. She also said if Koki did anything to hurt her, she would make him regret ever meeting Hikari.

"My mom says its okay… as long as you don't hurt me…" Hikari said. "Where do you want to go first?" Koki shrugged.

"I'm going wherever you're going…" Koki said. "You can choose where we to go first… and I'll follow without complaints…" Hikari blushed.

"Okay, um…" Hikari pointed a finger to her chin, thinking about what they could do first. Then she came up with her choice "Let's go to the movies first." Koki nodded, and the two headed off to the movie theater.

After much walking, the two reached the theater, Hikari looked at all the movies available, and finally picked her choice. She felt like watching a horror movie and picked one. Koki nodded and paid for the tickets. Then the two friends headed off to buy their food. Koki bought some popcorn and Hikari decided to share with him. Then the two went to find their seats and waited for the movie to begin.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Hikari screamed during the middle of the movie and held onto Koki's arm tightly. Koki blushed heavily as Hikari did this. Hikari realized what she had done and released his arm, a slight blush on her cheeks. During the middle of the movie, Koki inched closer to Hikari's seat. Then he wrapped his arm around the teenaged bluenette. Both Koki and Hikari had a light blush on their cheeks. The blue haired teenager didn't seem to mind having her 16 year old friend's arm around her.

After the movie ended, it was pretty late outside, around 6'o clock. Koki and Hikari were still blushing, thinking about what had happened inside the theater. The two remained silent with each other.

"That was a pretty scary movie…" Hikari finally said, still thinking about when Koki wrapped his arm around her. It made her feel warm inside, different from what she had felt when she was with Shinji. Why did she feel this way? "But I was really happy you were here…" Koki blushed slightly.

"Don't mention it…" Koki said. "I really enjoyed being there with you…" Hikari blushed when he said that.

"Let's go to the park next…" Hikari said, still blushing. "I feel like star gazing…" Koki smiled.

"Sure, why not." Koki said in a kind, loving voice. Hikari blushed heavily as she saw Koki's smile.

'I feel so strange around Koki… Whenever I see him smile…' Hikari thought in her head as they walked to the park. 'What is this feeling? It feels so different from what I felt from Shinji… I feel warm and happy inside when I see him smile… Is this what love really feels like? Is what I felt from Shinji just a childish crush? I… I think I understand what love truly is now… The one who I loved this whole entire time wasn't Shinji, it was my best friend… Koki! I'm in love Koki!' Hikari blushed heavily when she thought this in her head. Koki just looked at her confused.

"Is anything wrong?" Koki asked. Hikari blushed and shook her head.

"I'm fine…" Hikari said shyly, a heavy blush on her cheeks. Koki just stared at her, and shrugged. Then the two lay on the grass next to each other and stared at the stars. The two were silent for a while until Hikari finally spoke.

"Koki…" Hikari began, a light blush on her cheeks. Koki stared at her.

"Yeah?" Koki asked. "What is it?"

"Thanks for helping me out today…" Hikari said shyly. "I feel much better now… and I think I understand how love really feels like…" Koki smiled goofily.

"Really? Good for you!" Koki said cheerfully. Then he gave a confused look. "But I thought you already knew how love felt like… You did have a boyfriend one after all…" Hikari blushed slightly.

"I wasn't really feeling love when I was with Shinji, I guess…" Hikari mumbled. "That seemed to be more like a childish crush, a façade, but being with you feels different… I feel happy being with you… I feel warm and happy inside with you by my side. I guess what I'm trying to say… is that I love you, too…" Koki widened his eyes in shock and then he a gentle smile went on his face.

"So is your answer yes?" Koki asked. Hikari nodded her head.

"Yeah…" Hikari said, a small smile on her face. "I love you, Koki…" Koki smiled back at her, staring into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"I love you too, Hikari…" Koki said. "And I swear, I will never let anything happen to you… even if I have to protect you from myself…" Hikari gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" The blue haired girl said softly, but gently. Then she leaned in to give Koki a kiss. Koki followed suit, and the two pressed their lips together passionately. Then the newly found couple stared at the stars the rest of the night, until it was time for them to go home…

_You know the thing about love, is that even though it is so easy to be broken and destroyed, it is also easy to be fixed as well… That's what Koki taught me today… He's the best friend I have ever had… and ever knew. He stood by my side when things looked bad for me… I never thought I could love ever again, but Koki brought some light into me… I can feel happy again, I no longer feel broken and useless inside. I guess going to school today did have its perks. If I didn't go, I never would've recovered from my heartbreak. Hell, I probably would've been a completely different person if my mom didn't ask me to go to school. Because of Koki, I've finally gotten over the pain that jerk, Shinji, gave to me. Koki fixed my broken heart… He was there for me when I really needed him, and that took a lot of courage… _

… _I guess I really love him for that…_

**To be concluded… (I know, very short story… - -;)**

**KYAAAAAAAH… I LOVED THIS CHAPTER SOOOOO MUCH!!!!! IT WAS SOOOOO ADORABLE AND TOUCHING…!!! **

**Ultima: Urg… too mushy… gonna barf…**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Hah, I told you Shinji would get his comeuppance… XDXDXD**

**There were a lot of Fortuneshipping moments that I liked in this chapter. My favorite one was that one movie theater moment… Gawd, that scene was SOOOOO cute and fluffy… X3**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter just as much as I did… Wow, the is one of the longest chapters I did in a long time… Anyways, you know the drill… Review, no flames, constructive criticism is okay… Must I repeat myself?**


	3. Shinji's Apology

**Well, this is the last chapter of Broken… I must say… I am really proud of this fic… It came out much better than I had thought…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter 3: Shinji's Apology**

_Yesterday, after my first date with Koki, everything changed. I returned back to normal, and I finally remembered how hungry I was from one whole day without any food. I ate plenty and was back to my old, cheerful self. All thanks to my best friend, and now boyfriend, Koki. Today was Friday. I was really excited because after school, Koki was going to take me to the mall, and everything was on him, I can't wait! I feel kinda sad for him though because he doesn't really like to go shopping, but he said he would make an exception this time._

"Hikari, it's time to wa-" Ayako began, heading upstairs, but only to find her daughter wide awake and cheerful. The 15 year old teenager smiled at her mom cheerfully.

"Hi, mom!" Dawn said in a cheerful, bubbly voice. "It's a nice day today isn't it?" Ayako gave a small smile.

"So your date yesterday went well?" Ayako asked as she and her daughter headed downstairs for breakfast. Dawn nodded cheerily.

"Yeah, Lucas was really nice to me." Dawn said as she ate breakfast, still blushing as she thought of their date yesterday. "He took me out to a movie first, after that, he took me to the park… and that's where I told him I was in love with him as well…" Ayako smiled.

"I'm glad that you had fun!" Ayako said. "Have fun in your date today!" Hikari nodded cheerfully. She then headed off to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth, Hikari took her lunch and waved good-bye to her mom. Then she went out the door, heading off to school. Koki and Jun were together, Jun was snickering and Koki was blushing heavily.

"Hey, Hikari…" Jun said, still snickering. "I heard yesterday you had a date with Koki. So how'd it go?" Hikari blushed slightly.

"It was really fun…" Hikari said shyly and quickly. Then she took Koki and rushed to school as quickly as she could. Poor Jun was left behind, a sweatdrop on his face. In the end, he just shrugged it off and headed off to school as well.

Koki and Hikari reached school grounds first. The two met up with Shinji who was at the front gate. Hikari narrowed her eyes at him menacingly.

"What do you want, Shinji? I don't want anything to do with you…" Hikari growled bitterly with a little hurt in her voice. "After the pain you caused me for the past few days, don't expect me to forgive you so easily…"

"Hikari… after the pain I caused you… I didn't think you'd forgive me that easily…" Shinji said in a soft voice. Surprisingly, it sounded nothing like his sneering, teasing voice from yesterday. In fact… he sounded guilty. "I just wanted to tell you, I told everyone yesterday after school about everything that happened during the past few days… and now my popularity had plummeted… Fortunately, my girl, Ashley, and my other friends were the only one who managed to understand me and…"

Shinji was interrupted by a slap from Hikari. Tears of hate and hurt were streaming from the teenaged girl's eyes. Shinji put his hand on his hit cheek, but didn't say anything. He knew he deserved that after what he had done to her.

"You expect me to believe a lying, cheating bastard like you after all the torture you put me through?" Hikari muttered bitterly and harshly, tears still streaming from her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "You must be more desperate than I thought… C'mon Koki, let's go…" Koki stayed behind for a bit.

"You're telling the truth… aren't you?" Koki asked. "I can tell from your eyes…" Shinji nodded his head.

"What you told me yesterday made me realize that…" Shinji said. "Unfortunately, Hikari doesn't trust me… I didn't expect her to after all the pain I had caused her… I guess I'm going to have to gain her trust again… Just, please, take care of Hikari for me, don't repeat my mistakes. Make sure nothing bad happens to her…" Koki nodded and went to catch up to Hikari.

"God, you don't know how much I had to run, just to catch up to you two…" Jun, who finally managed to catch up to them, said. "Seriously, what's so embarrassing that you hade to keep it a secret?" Hikari and Koki blushed.

"We'll tell you when we get to Art class." Hikari said, still blushing. Jun looked confused.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Jun asked. Hikari looked around, searching for an excuse. Luckily for the 15 year old girl, the bell just rang.

"B… Because the bell just rang…" Hikari said quickly, the blush on her cheeks growing even more. "We gotta get to class… See ya later!" Koki nodded furiously.

"Yeah, what Hikari said." Koki said, a blush still on his face. "I'll see you at Art class Jun." Then the two zoomed off in a giant dust cloud. Jun blinked in confusion.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jun wailed as he headed off to his first period class, still confused. "Why is it that I'm always left behind in things, huh?"

Hikari entered her Chemistry class, Shinji was already in his seat. The purple haired boy just took one look at the 15 year old teenager and a look of guilt went on his face immediately. A small part of Hikari kind of felt sorry for what she did to him. Several of Shinji's friends were also glaring at the teenaged girl menacingly. Hikari tried her best to ignore them, and copied her agenda as the teacher entered the room.

Hikari couldn't focus at all. Shinji's friends were still glaring and muttering things to each other as she took notes. The teenage girl just gulped meekly and tried to taking notes as best as she could.

As soon as chemistry was over, Hikari rushed to Art class as fast as she could. Jun was in his seat impatiently, apparently eager to know what happened on the teenaged girl's date with Koki last night.

"Okay, it's art class!" Jun said, desperate to know what went on yesterday. "Now, tell me what happened yesterday." Hikari smiled teasingly.

"Patience is a virtue…" Hikari said sweetly. Jun obviously was driven mad from this as he shouted into the sky in annoyance.

Today, they would continue yesterday's work. Hikari took out the picture of her when she was broken, and threw in into the trash can and grabbed a new sheet, getting to work immediately. Jun just blinked.

"Why'd you throw that one away?" Jun asked, still confused. "That was such a good piece of work!" Hikari smiled.

"I said patience, didn't I?" Hikari said innocently and teasingly. Jun just pouted, but grabbed his sheet and got to work as well.

Every few seconds, Jun would look as Koki's and Hikari's sheet. Koki said they would show when they finished. Jun pouted, but gave a small grunt and got back to his work.

As soon as Hikari and Koki finished, they showed Jun who practically snatched their pictures from their hands. Koki's picture seemed to be the sequel to his last piece of work. The fiend that once had the princess captive was defeated and was on the ground, dead. The princess and the knight fell in love with each other and were kissing. Hikari's picture took place in the nighttime. A blue-haired teenaged girl was sitting with a messy, black haired boy in the park. The two were staring at the stars and looked very happy. It took Jun 10 minutes, and a few hints from both Koki and Hikari, to process the information.

"WHAT?!?!?!? YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER?!?!?!?!?!" Jun practically shouted in disbelief, jumping out of his seat and causing a very big ruckus. Everyone in the class stared at them. Hikari and Koki blushed in embarrassment.

"Jun, be quiet…" Hikari said shyly and quietly. "You're going to embarrass us… but yeah, you're catching on… The two of us got together…" Jun smiled.

"Good for the two of you…" Jun said, smacking the two of their backs affectionately. "I always thought you two would make a great couple… I just never thought I would see the day where it would happen…" Hikari and Koki both blushed shyly.

"Thanks, Jun…" Hikari said shyly. "We have another date today as well. We're going to the mall, wanna come?" Jun shrugged.

"Nah, I dun really like to go to the mall. It's torture enough going with my family…" Jun said, placing his hands behind his head. "You two go ahead and have the time of your life." Hikari and Koki nodded. Then the bell rang and the three friends went their separate ways.

_Algebra 2… you should know by now I don't really like to talk about… Nothing really major happens in that class… During snack time I ate with my friends once more, laughing at Jun's hilarious jokes and talking to Koki about various things. Then when snack was over and I went to my English class, which I also don't really talk about because nothing much happens in that class. After English, I headed off to P.E._

After Hikari changed into her P.E clothes, the teenaged, high school student headed to her seat and waited for the teacher to come. When the teacher finally did come, the blue-haired teenager and her classmates began stretching, and then ran to the volleyball courts. Hikari was happy because today was the last day of volleyball. She was up against Ashley's, Shinji's girlfriend, team for the final game. Hikari had a determined look on her face, ready to win. Ashley seemed to have a guilty look on her face, thinking about how she had hit Hikari with the volleyballs yesterday.

_Our team was off to a really bad start. On the first round, I fumbled the ball and it got out. Then Ashley served and managed to score three points before the ball got out. Then another member of my team only managed to get one point for us before a member of Ashley's team spiked it on us. Somehow, our team made a miraculous comeback when I served the ball again. This time I didn't fumble, and kept scoring until we were finally tied. There was only 30 seconds left of class. If I fumbled, we would lose, but if I made it, and it was good, we would win. I served it and guess what…_

_We won… My serve didn't fumble… and Ashley tried to hit it back to us, but she failed. My teammates hugged me and cheered happily. We then told good game to our opponents and shook each other's hand. I hesitated at first with Ashley but instead bitching off like usual, she was really nice to me and told me it was a good game. I kinda found it strange and headed to my locker._

_After lunch and History ended, school was finally over. I was so excited, I could finally go on my date with Koki! I have been waiting so long for this date, and I wasn't going to let anything ruin my date. Unfortunately… I was too excited…_

Hikari eagerly headed to the front gate of the school, not noticing her surroundings and that she was being followed. Before Hikari could realize something was going on, a hand covered her mouth! Hikari widened her eyes in shock as her attacker covered her mouth and bound her wrists and ankles with duct tape.

"MMMPH!" The blue haired girl tried to scream, desperate to get help, but the hand covering her mouth muffled her scream… and no one was nearby to see her being kidnapped.

'Dammit, I grew careless… I should've been more aware of my surroundings… I should've known I was being followed…' Hikari thought as she struggled out of her attacker's grasp. 'Koki… wherever you are… help…' Hikari kept this thought in her head until she felt herself growing weak from struggling too hard. The last thing she saw was a bunch of shadowy figures ready to take her limping body. Then the young, high school student passed out.

Koki was waiting outside the front gate, waiting for Hikari. He was really getting worried because Hikari was usually never this late.

'Where's Hikari?' Koki thought. 'Could something possibly be in her way? No, I already dealt with Shinji and his girlfriend… they definitely wouldn't try to harm her…' Then he came into realization.

'Shinji's friends!' Koki thought. 'They don't know much about what had happened yesterday. Hikari really is in danger! Shit, I gotta find her!' With that thought out, Koki ran to try to save the girl he loved. 'I just hope I'm not too late…'

Hikari woke up, only to find herself in the gym. A group of angry looking boys were there, glaring at the young girl angrily. Hikari merely gulped meekly, realizing who her kidnappers were.

'These are Shinji's friends!' Hikari thought in her head. 'But why would they kidnap me like this?'

"What do you want with me?" Hikari finally asked. A tall looking boy walked up to the bound, 15 year old girl. "I have no business with you, why don't you just let me go and leave me alone?"

"Because, your little boyfriend caused Shinji so much humiliation yesterday…" The boy growled as he wrapped his fingers around Hikari's small, slender neck. "We're going to make him pay, starting with his little girlfriend… and that means you!"

"Wh… what do you mean? L…let go of me…" Hikari choked weakly as she was strangled by her kidnapper's iron grip. "You're hurting me… I… can't breathe!" The boy just smirked and tightened his grip on the young teenager, making her groans become louder.

"That's the point…" He snarled as he lifted the bound girl into the air and pinned her to the gym walls. The blue haired teenager closed her eyes tightly in pain as she struggled for air. The tape around her arms and ankles were too tight around her wrists, she couldn't break free. "We're going to put you through so much pain, that your boyfriend will regret humiliating Shinji and his girlfriend like that!" Hikari just whimpered weakly as the boy said this, the grip on the poor 15 year old girl's throat tightened.

"Y… you're all cowards!" Hikari finally managed choked out, and eye opened weakly, but defiantly. "Why can't you just face Koki yourselves instead of taking hostages? Your plan will never work! I know Koki… he'll get me out of this situation one way or another…" Her strangler just smirked and tightened his grip some more, causing Hikari to weaken even more. Her body slowly began to limp as she felt the weakness consuming her.

"What we're doing isn't cowardice, girl, its strategy… And how do you know your lover will be there to save you? He barely can even save himself…" The boy snarled as he squeezed the life out of the young teenaged girl. Hikari slowly felt herself weakening from the boy's grip.

'He's right…' Hikari thought. 'Koki doesn't even know where I am… and even if he can find me… there are too many boys here for him to fight…' Hikari then slowly felt herself passing out in her kidnapper's grip.

"DAMMIT, HIKARI, DON'T GIVE UP ON ME NOW!" A voice shouted. Hikari felt her eyes open, new strength filling her body as she heard the voice.

"Koki?" Hikari muttered weakly. She saw Koki, a determined and angered look on his face. Hikari gave a weak smile. "You did come to save me after all…"

"Silence, girl…" Her strangler growled, tightening his grip even more. Hikari winced in pain even more as the steely grip encircling her throat, squeezing the life out of her. Koki glared angrily at Hikari's strangler.

"Let Hikari go!" Koki growled. "She never did anything to you. If it's me you want, then don't let others get involved, especially those who were innocent!" The boy holding Hikari in his grasp smirked.

"I've been waiting for you…" He said menacingly, still holding Hikari in his grasp. "All you can do here is watch as the girl you love the most suffocate before your very eyes, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Lucas narrowed his eyes angrily.

"I warned you!" Koki growled, charging at them with full force. "Apparently, you won't listen…" Two boys came in front, ready to counter Koki's attack.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Koki snarled as he smashed the two with his powerful fists. Hikari could only watch as Koki battled Shinji's other friends, hoping he would come to her rescue. Hikari's kidnapper just narrowed his eyes and pulled out a something from his pockets. Hikari noticed and began to sob quietly, desperately trying to break free. He had pulled out a pocket knife… and the young high school student had already known what he was going to do with the deadly weapon…

"DAMMIT, LET HIKARI GO!!!" Koki roared angrily as several of Shinji's friends pinned him to the floor, forcing him to watch Hikari's demise. "I SWEAR, IF YOU JUST ONE OF YOUR GREEDY HANDS GETS ON HIKARI, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER MET ME!" Then he was silenced by a blow to the chin. Koki struggled to break free, but there were too many pinning him to the floor, he couldn't move a muscle.

"P…please, don't this to me…" Hikari mumbled, sobbing weakly. She stared at her kidnapper with sad, pleading eyes. "I don't want to die…" The boy just grinned sadistically.

"Well I guess that's too bad… for you, isn't it?" The boy said, smirking as he raised his arm, ready to plunge the steel blade into Hikari. The blue-haired teenager closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the cold blade to pierce her body. Koki just stared blankly and hopelessly as he witnessed Hikari's inevitable demise, his face paling in color.

… The cold, steel blade never entered her body. When the girl opened her eyes, she saw someone behind her attacker. He was holding the arm that was ready to plunge the knife into her, preventing it from hurting her. Hikari stared at her rescuer weakly and in shock, though she couldn't really see clearly because she was barely conscious from being strangled for so long. She still knew who the person was though…

"Sh… Shinji…?" Hikari choked weakly. Shinji narrowed his eyes and knocked the dagger from his friend's hands and also knocked his hand. Then the young, 15 year old teenager felt the grip on her throat had loosened. She fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Koki broke free from the grasp of his capturers and ran to the young high school girl's side.

"Hikari!" Koki shouted, running to the young, high school girl's side. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. Hikari stopped coughing and stared into Koki's eyes in relief.

"I am now, now that you're here…" Hikari said, smiling weakly. Koki smiled in relief. The young, 15 year old teenager then turned to Shinji. "But I don't understand, Shinji, why'd you come and save me after the way I treated you?"

Shinji ignored Hikari's question. He had his friend in a headlock, preventing him from reaching his dagger.

"Why'd you try to kill Hikari, huh?" Shinji asked coldly. "Did you really think I wanted this, Akagi?" His friend glared back at him.

"Why are you on the side of the enemy?" Akagi asked in a roaring howl. "We were doing this for your sake, because that boy over there humiliated you yesterday! You should be thanking us!" Shinji shook his head in disagreement.

"No… I told everyone what had happened on my own free will…" Shinji said calmly. "Koki was innocent, he was just leading me into the right direction, and that led me to tell the truth. I was becoming a monster, and Koki helped me realize that…" Akagi widened his eyes and fell to his knees as Shinji released him.

"I could've killed an innocent life… and for no reason, too…" He muttered in disbelief. "I'm sorry… I didn't know the truth until it was too late…" Hikari smiled weakly.

"It's fine… You couldn't have known the truth!" Hikari said. "I should be apologizing to Shinji for not believing him when he said he had changed." Shinji gave a small smile.

"I know the two of us can never be together again as a couple because I have Ashley now and you have Koki…" Shinji began. "But do you think we can be friends?"

"Of course you can, all is forgiven!" Hikari said. "After you saved my life, how can't I forgive you?"

"Any friend of Shinji is a friend of ours!" Shinji's friends said cheerily. Koki glared at them menacingly.

"You almost killed Hikari and now you expect us to be friends with you?" Koki growled. Everyone stared at Koki. The laid-back back teenager gave a goofy grin.

"You guys are so gullible…" He said, chuckling to himself. "Did you see the look on your faces? It was so priceless… Yeah, I'm just teasing you… Jun does it all that all the time to me, so I just thought I'd give it a try… Of course you can be our friends. It was all a minor misunderstanding, that's all…" Everyone laughed at Koki's apparently very deceiving act. Koki and Hikari looked into each others eyes and smiled happily.

"I'm glad you're safe, Hikari…" Koki said gently. "Don't worry me like that again, I really thought I was going to lose you." Hikari smiled.

"Thanks for coming to save my life… I really thought I was going to die…" Hikari said hugging Koki happily, tears of relief falling from her eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Hikari…" Koki said. "And I wish to be with you, forever…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Hikari said gently, a small smile on her face. "Oh, yeah, I wanted to give you something… I was going to give it to you during our date, but it appears it'll have to wait until tomorrow… After all the things you've done for me… I really wanted to do something for you…" Hikari held out her hand, and in it were two, handmade necklaces with two, half heart-shaped pieces that matched. One half had 'Koki' engraved on it and the other half had 'Hikari' engraved on it.

"I made it myself…" Hikari said sheepishly. "I hope you like it…" Koki smiled.

"Hikari, I love everything about you, and I thank you a lot for giving me this… I'll wear it every single day of my life, just for you…" Koki said, smiling gratefully. The two lovers held the pieces of their necklaces together. Then the two kissed passionately. All of Shinji's friends blubbered happily. Shinji gave a small smile as the two kissed under the sunset.

_So yeah… That's practically the story of how I nearly had my heart broken… and how it was repaired in the end… Koki and I decided to have our date on Saturday. I was still really happy though. The two of us never took off our necklaces. It was the symbol of our bond. There was no more glaring and hate pointed toward at me at school. That was replaced by greetings and happy hellos. I also turned out that I was wrong about Ashley… I told her Shinji was lucky to have a girl like her. She went crimson in the face when I said that… The two of us became close friends._

_Oh, and let's not forget about Jun. Jun secretly followed us to the mall to film our date. He met up with a very shy girl from school while doing this. The two became friends first, but that soon changed into love when the two of them finally had the courage to confess._

_So in the end, my boyfriend becomes my best friend and my best friend becomes my boyfriend. But hey, in High school, anything's possible…_

**The end!!!!**

**Yay, a happy ending! I hope you all liked it! What did you all think?**

**Shinji: This story was absolutely pathetic…**

**Me: Hey, I tried my best in this story! Dun be saying its bad, honkey!**

**Shinji: Whatever…**

**Hikari: Wow, this was a nice story! It was really touching!**

**Me: ARIGATOU (Thank you), HIKARI, AISHITERU (I love you)!!!!!!!! –Glomps Hikari… again…-**

**Koki: Wow, another great Fortuneshipping fic. I really liked the plot!**

**Me: Thanks, man… You rock! XDXDXD**

**Yes, Cyrus is in this story… Akagi is Cyrus' name in Japanese… I know Akagi/Cyrus is a full grown adult, but just bear with me please? He's a high school student in this story… Besides, who else would have the heart to hurt Hikari? :D**

**Wow… I can almost imagine a tragic alternate ending to the story… But now that I think about it though, I think I've written enough tragic endings, so yeah… this story will end happily… If you want, I'll write the alternate ending of the story… but it depends on the reviews I get and your opinions… Of course, this'll still be the real ending of the story…**

**Anyways, you know the drill… I've said to do it so many times, it's practically obvious… Review, no flames… constructive criticism is nice… Must I repeat myself?**

**~Honou**


End file.
